Harmony Day Love
by Ray Anavi
Summary: Ivan sudah cukup lama menyukai Gretel, tapi ia masih belum berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Begitu pula dengan Gretel. Ia mulai menyadari kalau Ivan adalah sosok yang dicarinya. Dirk yang mengetahui bahwa kakak dan sahabatnya saling menyukai mulai iseng untuk menyemangati –atau mengejek?- kakaknya.
1. Chapter 1

**Harmony Day Love**

**Genre**: Romance & Family

**Rated**: K+

**Pair**: Ivan/Gretel, Dirk/Gretel, Dirk/?

**Disclaimer**: Kalo Harvest Moon punya Ray, rasanya Ray ndak perlu bikin fanfic abal kayak gini deh…

**Summary**: Ivan sudah cukup lama menyukai Gretel, tapi ia masih belum berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Begitu pula dengan Gretel. Ia mulai menyadari kalau Ivan adalah sosok yang dicarinya. Dirk yang mengetahui bahwa kakak dan sahabatnya saling menyukai mulai iseng untuk menyemangati –atau mengejek?- kakaknya.

**A/N**: Di sini Ray buat umur Dirk 21 tahun, Ivan 24 tahun, Angelo 25 tahun, Lloyd 24 tahun, Raul 29 tahun, Gretel 22 tahun, Antoniette 21 tahun, Freya 24 tahun, Sherry 22 tahun, dan Daisy 23 tahun. Hansel jadi kakaknya Gretel yang tinggal di Kota Sunshine –kota Ivan dan Freya bekerja-, umurnya sekitar 26 tahun.

**Warning**: Typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, ending maksa, etc, etc… xp

Don't like? Don't read~

Like? Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Chappie 1: Jealous

-Spring 7th, year 3, at 5.30 p.m.-

-Zephyr Café-

Normal POV

'_Sore yang cerah~'_ pikir pemuda imut dengan pakaian serba merah, Dirk, sambil mengelap meja makan. Sebentar lagi _shift_ kerjanya akan selesai. Ia mengelap meja makan dengan penuh semangat, seperti biasa. Dirk memang selalu begitu. Selalu terlihat enerjik, seperti tidak ada kata lelah dalam kamusnya.

"Klining… klining…" seorang gadis manis masuk ke Zephyr Café. Ia menyapa Dirk, Marian, dan Joan, lalu memesan secangkir apple tea dan sepiring chocolate cake, lalu memilih tempat duduk di dekat pintu masuk bagian selatan. Menikmati lagu bernuansa riang yang sedang diputar di Zephyr Café, lagu yang memang sesuai dengan musim semi yang ceria dan hangat.

"Pesananmu, Nona Gretel… hehe~" Kata Dirk tersenyum. Atau mungkin memang senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, sehingga kehadirannya membawa keceriaan tersendiri bagi penduduk Kota Zephyr? Entahlah, mungkin hanya Dirk yang tahu. "Tumben sekali Kak Gretel memesan makanan di sini? Biasanya Kakak masak makanan sendiri," lanjutnya, masih dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah imutnya.

"Aku sedang malas memasak, nih. Lagipula, aku ingin sekali-sekali memanjakan diri dengan menikmati makanan di café sambil mendengarkan lagu. Kurasa tidak buruk, malah kupikir menyenangkan".

"Hehe~ tak kusangka Kak Gretel yang rajin bisa malas juga. Tapi pasti lebih baik kalau kak Gretel mampir pada sore hari seperti ini, tapi jangan terlalu malam. Soalnya banyak bapak-bapak yang mampir dan terkadang sampai mabuk lalu menyanyi tidak jelas, sampai kadang naik ke atas meja dan berjoget. Tapi aku suka, sih. Aku 'kan memang mencintai semua yang ada di Kota Zephyr~" seru Dirk penuh semangat.

"Dirk~! Jangan mengobrol saja! Selesaikan pekerjaanmu atau _shift_mu akan kutambah 3 jam?" ancam Joan dari balik meja.

"Haa~? Iya… iya… maaf, Nek. Jangan ditambahin, dong. Aku 'kan juga mau bersantai dan bermain~" kata Dirk memohon. Marian yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Berbeda dengan Gretel yang memberikan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, antara terkejut dan geli.

"Kak Gretel, silakan dinikmati hidangannya. Oh, ya, sebentar lagi _shift_ku selesai, lho~! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita berjalan-jalan sambil mengobrol?" tawar Dirk.

"Hmmm…" Gretel menimbang-nimbang. Ditatapnya Dirk yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Wajah Dirk yang sekarang terlihat manis, seperti anak kucing yang memohon diberi makanan, mungkin. "Sepertinya menarik. Pekerjaanku di ladang juga sudah kuselesaikan semua, kok".

"Asikk~! Kak Gretel memang yang paling baik~!" teriak Dirk kegirangan.

"Dirk!" panggil Joan, sekedar mengingatkan.

"Baik, Nek~" Dirk segera mengambil lap dan mulai membersihkan meja lagi. _'Seperti Kevin yang sedang dimarahi Claire__,__' _batin Gretel.

.

.

.

-Spring 7th, year 3, at 6.15 p.m.-

-Zephyr Bridge-

Normal POV

"Lalu, Kevin dikejar oleh Claire hingga larut karena menyimpan banyak belalang di kolong kasurnya. Ckckk~ itu semua karena kamu sering mengajaknya berburu belalang," cerita Gretel. Mendengar itu, Dirk tertawa. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kevin menyimpan belalang tangkapan mereka di kolong kasur. Kevin pernah bilang kalau ia akan menyimpan belalang mereka. Tapi Dirk pikir, Kevin akan melepaskannya kembali, ternyata malah dikoleksinya, di bawah kasur pula.

Melihat Dirk yang tertawa, Gretel akhirnya ikut tertawa. Lucu juga ketika ia sedang mampir ke tempat Claire tiga hari yang lalu untuk membawakan masakannya -yang terlalu banyak untuknya sendiri- malah disuguhi tontonan kejar-kejaran seperti Tom dan Jerry.

Tak lama, tawa mereka pun mereda. Hening. Hal yang umum terjadi ketika satu topik telah selesai dibicarakan. Mereka masih asik menikmati udara sejuk Kota Zephyr._ 'Memang pantas dijuluki kota angin. Udara di sini, dari pagi hingga malam tetap nyaman untuk dinikmati__,__' _batin Gretel.

"Kak Gretel, Kak Gretel… Menurut kakak, Kak Ivan itu bagaimana?" tanya Dirk riang, memecah kesunyian.

"Eh~?"

"Hehe~ aku mengerti kok kalau Kak Gretel kaget. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengagetkan Kakak. Tapi aku bosan kalau sunyi seperti tadi, sih. Jadi aku bertanya tentang Kak Ivan. Lagipula…" wajah Dirk berubah menjadi agak muram.

"Lagipula kenapa?"

"Lagipula kakakku itu…. Ugh~ hari ini dia menyebalkan~! Masa' aku tadi dimarahi. Katanya aku membuat dapur seperti kapal pecah. 'Kan sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan _Spring Harmony_, jadi aku ingin belajar membuat _chocolate cake_ untuk Antoniette," katanya cepat –seperti tanpa tanda baca, tanpa spasi- dengan nada agak manja, seperti sedang mengadu. Mungkin itu karena baru kali ini ia menemukan sosok dewasa lain selain Ivan yang menurutnya asik untuk diajak bercanda maupun serius. Hening. Sedetik kemudian…

"Hahaha~ Kamu itu, ya, Dirk. Untuk siapa tadi? Aku salah dengar atau… Uph~" cepat-cepat Dirk membekap mulut Gretel dengan tangannya. Takut kalau nama Antoniette, yang tadi ia sebutkan karena keceplosan, akan disebut dengan suara Gretel yang keras.

"Husss~ Kak Gretel… jangan disebut. Aku takut kalau Paman Claude dengar. Apalagi kalau Antoniette, aku 'kan malu," kata Dirk pelan, seperti sedang berbisik, tapi dengan wajah panic, matanya melihat ke kanan-kiri, mencari sosok Claude atau Antoniette. Lalu ia menghela nafas lega, menyadari kalau tidak ada yang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Haha~ maaf… maaf… habis kamu juga, sih. Bicara tanpa spasi gitu. Jadi tak disaring lagi apa yang keluar. Terus wajahmu itu, lucu banget! Sebentar marah, lalu pas nyebut 'dia' tersipu gitu." Gretel berusaha meredam tawanya, sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'dia' membuat Dirk panik kembali.

"Sudah ah, Kak Gretel," bujuknya. "Jadi bagaimana Kak Ivan?" katanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ivan, ya…?" tanyanya, lebih ditunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri. "Menurutku Ivan itu baik, dewasa, ramah, pengertian, sabar, perhatian, dan penyayang," kata Gretel mengawang-awang. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah. Buru-buru dialihkan wajahnya, berharap Dirk tidak melihatnya, namun sepertinya terlambat. Dirk hanya tersenyum, sudah dari dulu ia tahu kalau Gretel menyukai kakaknya.

"Memang, sih. Tapi Kak Ivan itu galak~" biarpun tahu Gretel menyukai kakaknya, Dirk tetap tidak mau mengalah. Mulutnya mengerucut, menunjukkan ia masih kesal dengan kakaknya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, siapapun tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada Dirk. Bisa-bisa, sifat kekanakannya muncul lagi, dan semakin parah. Jadi Gretel memutuskan untuk mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Seketika niat jahilnya muncul. Ia melepas topi Dirk, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sontak Dirk terkejut.

"Kak Gretel~~!" teriaknya.

"Haha~ sini, tangkap aku kalau bisa," ejek Gretel sambil berlari, menuju ke arah timur Kota Zephyr. Dirk yang emosinya sedang tak menentu –senang, kesal, malu- segera mengejar Gretel. Sampai di air mancur dekat Hotel.

"Hosh… hosh… cepat juga larimu, ya?"

"Haahh… haahh… tentu saja. Aku 'kan sering mengejar belalang~" jawab Dirk bangga.

"Hosh… iya, iya… Duduk dulu, yuk. Aku capek…" ajak Gretel.

.

.

.

-Spring 7th, year 3, at 7.03 p.m.-

-Hotel Area-

Ivan's POV

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi di sini aku bisa bersantai dan menikmati angin. Selain itu aku juga bisa melihat ikan-ikan yang bebas berenang di sungai yang jernih. Memang tempat ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri dari kepenatan dan kebisingan suasana kota.

"Lalala~ tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, wee~" kudengar suara seorang gadis agak berteriak.

"Berhenti~! Awas saja kalau sampai tertangkap~" kudengar suara lain menyusul.

'_Tunggu sebentar… Bukankah yang barusan itu suara Gretel? Lalu suara lainnya itu… Dirk! Sedang apa mereka di sini?'_ pikirku. Kudongakkan kepalaku dari ikan-ikan yang kupandangi. Benar, itu mereka. Sedang berkejar-kejaran malam-malam begini. Aneh sekali. Kulihat lebih jelas. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Bukan! Bukan hanya akrab, tapi juga mesra. Seperti… seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Itu Dirk dan Gretel, 'kan?" terdengar suara dari sisi sebelah timur. Suara Angelo.

"Iya… kya~ mereka manis sekali, ya? Serasi… aku jadi iri, deh," jawab Daisy berada di sebelahnya.

Mendengar itu, hatiku terasa perih. Apa aku cemburu? Pada adikku sendiri? Aku terdiam, berpikir. Gretel memang manis, Dirk juga ceria dan menyenangkan. Semua warga di kota ini menyukai mereka. Sedangkan aku lebih banyak meninggalkan Kota Zephyr, jadi tidak terlalu mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sini. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau aku tidak tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

"Haha~ kalau gitu, bagaimana kalau bersamaku? Kamu mau jadi pacarku, Daisy?" tawar Angelo. Kuperhatikan wajahnya memerah. Begitu juga wajah Daisy. Daisy hanya mengangguk, tanda persetujuan. Sepertinya aku sedang ada di tempat yang tidak tepat.

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan sih?" bisikku pelan. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja," kataku, pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

-Spring 7th, year 3, at 8.38 p.m.-

-Ivan's and Dirk's House-

Ivan's POV

Aku menimbang-nimbang perkataan Daisy tadi_. 'Apa benar Dirk dan Gretel berpacaran? Apa aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku?'_ argh~ semuanya membuat kepalaku semakin pusing saja.

Aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang sebenarnya sudah kubaca semua sampai selesai. Cara tersingkat untuk mengalihkan pemikiranku dari mereka berdua atau apapun yang dikatakan Daisy. Aku membaca tiap baris dari buku itu. Tapi jujur saja, tidak ada yang masuk ke otakku. Apa pikiranku sekarang hanya tertuju pada Dirk dan Gretel?

"Ceklek… blam…!" terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Dirk sudah pulang. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, seperti biasa. Tapi entah mengapa, hatiku sakit melihat keceriaannya. Apa karena aku tahu bahwa penyebab keceriaannya hari ini adalah Gretel?

"Aku pulang~ Lho? Kakak sudah pulang? Tumben sekali~ biasanya aku yang menunggu kakak pulang," kata Dirk ketika melihatku.

"Iya, kakak sedang ingin bersantai lebih lama di rumah," jawabku sekenanya. Aku berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku. _'Semoga Dirk tidak menyadari kalau aku melihatnya tadi'_ batinku.

"Hehe~ kalau gitu aku tidur duluan ya, Kak~ selamat malam~"

"Iya. Jangan lupa sikat gigi dan cuci muka".

"Baik~~"

Kulanjutkan membaca, yang mungkin sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau melihat isi buku. Aku tidak benar-benar membacanya. Lagi-lagi aku terbawa perasaanku. Apalagi ketika tadi melihat senyum Dirk_. 'Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Wajar kalau Dirk menyukai Gretel. Dia memang wanita yang pantas dicintai siapapun. Wajar juga kalau Gretel menyukai Dirk. Siapa warga kota ini yang tidak menyukai Dirk?'_ pikirku.

.

.

.

_Apakah Ivan akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Gretel?_

_Mungkinkah Ivan dan Gretel bersatu?_

_Ataukah mungkin Gretel disambar (?) pemuda lainnya?_

_Bagaimana tanggapan Dirk atas perasaan kakaknya?_

_Setuju atau justru menolak dengan tegas?_

_TBC_

.

.

.

Hai, minna~ Ray balik lagi. Kali ini Ray coba bikin fic yang agak panjang. Mudah-mudahan reader suka sama pairnya.

Sekedar info… 'ckckk' itu maksudnya mendecak. Tapi Ray ga tau suara mendecak itu gimana. Kalo temen-temen Ray sih, SMS Ray katanya 'ckckk' itu mendecak… #gapentingbanget

Oh, iya. Chappie 2 nya lagi dalam proses pengetikan, kok. Jadi minna ga perlu khawatir. Ray sih pengennya chappie 2 bakal cepet keluar kalo ga ada hambatan (misalnya: Ray males, ide nyangkut #duak~!). Doain aja ya, minna. Hehe~

Ray udah periksa sih ga ketemu typo nya. Tapi namanya juga manusia, Ray takut masih ada typo yang nyelip. Jadi mohon maap kalo minna masih nemu typo yang tersebar di seluruh Indonesia #plak~! anuu… maksud Ray, di seluruh fic. Ray juga udah usaha buat bikin Ivan ato Gretel ato tokoh lainnya ga OOC. Tapi… ung~ kayaknya masih gagal juga, deh. Ray kayaknya ga bakat buat ngedalamin karakter #pundung di pojokan. Jadi kalo ga keberatan, Ray minta reviewnya ya?

Terus, soal flame, Ray tanya sama Superman, katanya ga bole buat bakar kolornya, nanti dia jadi lemes #duak~! Jadi, flame kali ini Ray pake buat bakar ayam… yummie~ #ditendang

Arigatou~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Harmony Day Love**

**Genre**: Romance & Family

**Rated**: K+

**Pair**: Ivan/Gretel, Dirk/Gretel, Dirk/?

**Disclaimer**: Kalo Harvest Moon punya Ray, rasanya Ray ndak perlu bikin fanfic abal kayak gini deh…

**Summary**: Ivan sudah cukup lama menyukai Gretel, tapi ia masih belum berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Begitu pula dengan Gretel. Ia mulai menyadari kalau Ivan adalah sosok yang dicarinya. Dirk yang mengetahui bahwa kakak dan sahabatnya saling menyukai mulai iseng untuk menyemangati –atau mengejek?- kakaknya.

**A/N**: Di sini Ray buat umur Dirk 21 tahun, Ivan 24 tahun, Angelo 25 tahun, Lloyd 24 tahun, Raul 29 tahun, Gretel 22 tahun, Antoniette 21 tahun, Freya 24 tahun, Sherry 22 tahun, dan Daisy 23 tahun. Hansel jadi kakaknya Gretel yang tinggal di Kota Sunshine –kota Ivan dan Freya bekerja-, umurnya sekitar 26 tahun.

**Warning**: Typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, ending maksa, etc, etc… xp

Don't like? Don't read~

Like? Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Chappie 2: The Proposal

-Spring 12th, year 3, at 12.00 p.m.-

-Town Square-

Normal POV

"Dan pemenangnya adalah… Gretel! Terima kasih telah membawa keceriaan bagi seluruh warga di Kota Zephyr," Kata Felix, mengumumkan pemenang _Flower Festival_. Berbagai ucapan selamat ditunjukkan kepada Gadis manis itu. Tapi, sejujurnya ia menunggu ucapan selamat yang hangat dari seorang pemuda berpakaian serba ungu yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sherry. Gretel hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hayo~ Kak Gretel~ lagi liatin Kak Ivan, ya?" kata Dirk menepuk pundak Gretel, menyadarkan Gretel dari lamunannya.

"Eh~ ti-tidak, kok," jawab Gretel, salah tingkah.

"Kak Gretel, selamat ya tahun ini jadi pemenang lagi. Oh, ya, tadi aku sempat ngobrol dengan Antoniette, lho~ Hyaa~ rasanya senang sekali~ Ditambah, tadi pagi aku berhasil membuat _chocolate cake_. Itu artinya, lusa aku bisa memberikan _cake_ itu pada Antoniette," kata Dirk riang.

"Yup… terima kasih atas ucapannya… Wah, selamat ya. Aku dapat kue tidak, nih?" tanya Gretel iseng.

"Yah… aku hanya berhasil membuat 1 cake. Jadi mungkin tahun ini aku tidak memberikan kue apapun untuk kakak. Tapi kurasa kakak akan mendapatkan kue dari Kak Ivan. Soalnya, sudah dari awal _spring_, kakak sering berada di dapur malam-malam untuk membuat sesuatu. Tapi dari baunya si seperti bau makanan gosong. Hahaha~" tawanya renyah. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kakak sudah tidak membuat kue lagi. Aku tidak terlalu tahu alasannya. Mungkin kakak terlalu lelah," kata Dirk pelan.

"Eh~?" Gretel tersipu mendengar kata-kata Dirk. "Tapi… kurasa kakakmu tidak akan memberikan kue untukku. Lagipula, bukankah dia suka dengan Freya? Dan kalau ia tidak membuat kue lagi, berarti ia tidak akan memberikan kue pada siapapun, 'kan?"

"Tenang saja. Malam ini pasti kakak akan belajar membuat kue lagi. Haha~ aku pergi dulu ya, Kak. Aku mau ajak Antoniette ngobrol lagi. Hehe~" kata Dirk, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia berlari kecil ke arah gadis bermata ruby. Gretel yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Selamat, ya. Kamu menang lagi," suara lembut laki-laki membuat Gretel menoleh. Ia sedikit tersipu ketika melihat sosok yang mengajaknya bicara, Ivan. "Aku yakin kamu pasti menang lagi tahun ini. Dan keyakinanku tidak salah".

"Em… terima kasih, ya. Ini juga berkat bantuanmu dan warga di kota ini, kok," jawab Gretel kaku, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya –malu, senang- yang bercampur aduk.

"Tidak perlu merendah seperti itu. Itu juga hasil dari kerja kerasmu," kata Ivan menyemangati. Mendengar hal itu membuat rona merah di wajah Gretel semakin tampak. "Kamu sedang sakit? Wajahmu memerah…" kata Ivan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Gretel.

"Eh~? Tidak. Mungkin hanya sedikit kepanasan. Haha~ sudah dulu, ya. Aku mau kembali ke rumah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku yang tadi sempat tertunda. Jaa…" kata Gretel panik.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," jawab Ivan sambil tersenyum.

Gretel segera berlari menuju peternakannya. Menahan degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Bahkan dengan berbicara dengan Ivan saja, ia sudah sangat malu._ 'Selamat Gretel, sekarang kau semakin tampak bodoh di hadapannya, dan ia akan membencimu,' _rutuk Gretel.

.

.

.

-Spring 13th, year 3, at 8.00 p.m.-

-Freya's House-

Normal POV

Kelima gadis cantik itu tengah berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa atas kejadian lucu yang terjadi satu tahun belakangan ini. Mereka memang bersahabat akrab dan memutuskan untuk berkumpul dan berbincang-bincang bersama. Pekerjaan mereka juga sudah mereka selesaikan sedari siang tadi. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol bersama.

"Kalian tahu, dua hari lagi akan ada _Spring Harmony_, dan Angelo berjanji kalau ia akan membuatkan _chocolate cookies_ untukku?" kata Daisy riang.

"Angelo?" kata keempat gadis lainnya –Freya, Sherry, Antoniette, dan Gretel- serempak.

"Iya. Dia baik, ya?"

"Maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk ikut campur urusanmu. Tapi apa kamu mempunyai hubungan lebih dengan Angelo?" tanya Freya ragu, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk, ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Em… aku dan Angelo sudah berpacaran. Dia bilang suka padaku saat kami melihat bintang. Kyaa~"

"Wah, selamat ya," kata Antoniette datar. Yang lainnya juga menyelamati Daisy. Toh, ia orang kedua yang sudah berpacaran di kota ini, selain Sherry dan Lloyd yang sudah berpacaran sejak lama.

"Hm… apa Lloyd akan memberiku kue, ya?" kata Sherry menimbang-nimbang, mengingat sifat Lloyd yang sedikit acuh-tak-acuh.

"Aku juga merasakan yang sama. Kuharap Hansel akan memberiku sesuatu," balas Freya, tak kalah lemasnya dengan Sherry. Bahkan jauh lebih lemas. Ia tahu dengan pasti, dirinya dan Hansel tidak memiliki hubungan yang bisa dikatakan khusus. Dan ia menyadari, bahwa tidak baik memiliki harapan seperti itu.

"Hansel? Maksudmu kakakku?" tanya Gretel yang agak terkejut.

"Nama kakakmu Hansel?" bukannya menjawab, Freya malah balas bertanya.

"Iya. Lengkapnya Jack Hansel Blonde, sedangkan aku Claire Gretel Blonde".

"Benar, Hansel yang itu. Jadi dia kakakmu?"

"Iya. Tapi bukannya kamu dekat dengan Ivan?" tanya Gretel menyelidik.

"Fufufu~ aku dan Ivan dekat karena kami bekerja di kota yang sama. Tidak ada alasan lain, Nona Gretel. Atau jangan-jangan kamu cemburu, ya?" goda Freya. Sontak wajah Gretel bersemu.

"Ti-tidak, kok," gagapnya. Yang lainnya menanggapi dengan tersenyum. "Kamu sendiri bagaimana Antoniette? Kamu ingin kue dari siapa?" tanya Gretel berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm… aku tidak berharap ada yang spesial," jawab Antoniette.

"Kalau dari seorang pemuda berbaju merah bagaimana?" goda Gretel.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan kue dari Dirk, kok," tukas Antoniette cepat.

"Dirk? Memangnya aku tadi mengatakan kalau itu Dirk? Seingatku masih ada pemuda berbaju merah bernama Raul. Biar tampak seperti itu, Raul masih cukup pantas untuk disebut pemuda, lho!" kata Gretel sambil memijat dagunya, memasang ekspresi berpikir. Yang lainnya tertawa mendengarnya. Antoniette yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersipu sambil sesekali memarahi mereka yang tidak berhenti menertawakannya.

.

.

.

-Spring 13th, year 3, at 8.00 p.m.-

-Ivan's and Dirk's House-

Normal POV

Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba ungu berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar dapur. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah alat masak dan bahan-bahan yang telah ia siapkan. Ia ragu untuk meneruskan membuat cake atau menyimpannya kembali ke lemari pendingin.

Sedangkan di kamar, pemuda lainnya, yang berpakaian serba merah memikirkan tingkah kakaknya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh. Sedikit lebih pendiam. Biasanya kakaknya akan memarahinya tentang kamarnya yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah, atau kebiasaannya membuat dapur kotor dan berantakan, tapi akhir-akhir ini kakaknya seperti acuh tak acuh padanya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu berdiri dari kasurnya, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Buat, atau tidak? Tapi jika aku buat, belum tentu Gretel mau menerimanya. Dan lagi, jika Dirk tahu, mungkin ia akan sedih," kata Ivan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Dirk mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dapur dan menyapa kakaknya. Ia lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dan mengintip hal apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Apalagi, tadi aku membuka lemari pendingin dan menemukan cake dengan hiasan tulisan _'I love you'_ yang pasti buatan Dirk untuk Gretel. Huft~ kurasa aku benar-benar sudah terlambat," gumam Ivan lagi.

'_Ah, begitu rupanya. Kakak ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada kak Gretel besok dan mengira cake buatanku ditunjukkan untuk kak Gretel. Padahal cake itu 'kan kubuat untuk Antoniette,'_ batin pemuda bermata emerald itu. Ia segera berjalan menuju kakaknya, berpura-pura seolah ia tak mendengar apapun.

"Kakak~!" katanya sambil menepuk bahu kakaknya. Sedangkan yang ditepuk hanya bisa terkejut.

"Dirk! Berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak mengagetkan orang seperti itu? Lama-lama aku bisa kena penyakit jantungan," kata Ivan sambil berusaha menenangkan diri, menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Habis kakak, sih~ hanya bolak-balik di dapur seperti setrikaan saja~ oh, ya, Kakak sedang apa?" tanya Dirk ceria, setelah sebelumnya ia memasang wajah kecut, wajah yang sering ditunjukkannya apabila kakaknya mulai mengomelinya –menurutnya-.

"Ah… tidak, kok. Kakak hanya mau mengambil minum," dustanya.

Dirk dengan sengaja mengalihan pandangannya ke arah meja. Ada sebungkus tepung, telur, susu, coklat, mentega, dan buah cherry. "Ah… aku tahu~! Kakak mau membuat kue untuk _Spring Harmony Festival_ besok, 'kan? Untuk siapa, Kak?" tanyanya heboh. Padahal ia tahu pasti untuk siapa kue buatan kakaknya itu.

"Ah… tidak… tidak jadi. Kakak tidak tahu mau memberinya kepada siapa. Jadi kakak sepertinya tidak membuat kue," terangnya.

"Yah, Kakak~" rengek Dirk. "Tidak seru~! Bagaimana kalau untuk Kak Gretel? Dihias yang cantik saja. Lalu ditulis '_Be mine_' saja, Kak~ pasti Kak Gretel senang," sarannya. Mendengarnya sontak wajah Ivan memanas. Tepat sasaran! Ia membalikkan badannya, menghindari tatapan Dirk.

"Bukannya kamu pacaran dengan Gretel?" lirihnya.

"Haa~? Kakak dengar itu dari siapa? Aku dan kak Gretel? Brondong, dong? Aku tidak mau jadi brondong, ah~! Hahaha~" kata Dirk dengan enteng. Ia memang tidak pernah terpikir untuk berpacaran dengan wanita yang lebih tua darinya.

"Haha~ bukan begitu maksud kakak, Dirk. Jadi…"

"Masa bodo, ah~ yang pasti aku maunya kak Gretel jadi kakakku saja. Akan lebih baik kalau benar jadi kakakku. Tapi aku 'kan sudah punya Kak Ivan. Jadi mungkin paling tepat kalau jadi kakak ipar, ya?" goda Dirk. Sekali lagi Ivan merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya. Ia tidak bodoh sehingga tidak mengerti maksud omongan Dirk. Sekalipun seperti itu, Dirk tetap adiknya. Ia tentu mengerti betul mengenai sifat adiknya yang blak-blakan. Tapi dengan itu semangatnya untuk membuat kue mulai timbul kembali. Bahkan ia berencana melamarnya besok. Toh ia sudah mendapat dukungan dari adiknya, apalagi yang kurang?

"Makanya, kakak 'harus' sama Kak Gretel~! Pasti menyenangkan punya kakak ipar yang baik, cantik, dan rajin~ Kakak janji, ya, kakak akan cepat menikah dengan Kak Gretel~"

'_Cukup! Dirk membuatku semakin malu saja,'_ batin Ivan. Saat ini ia yakin apabila ia berkaca, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ahaha~ Kakak malu~ kakak suka kak Gretel~ hore~" teriak Dirk memenuhi rumah mereka. Ia melompat kegirangan karena berhasil menggoda kakaknya sedemikian rupa. Tapi ia segera berhenti ketika melihat kakaknya. Seperti ada aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti dibelakangnya. Tampaknya akan ada badai di rumah mereka malam ini.

"Dirk!" kata Ivan dengan nada rendah. Dan sepanjang malam terdengar teriakan dari Dirk menggema dari rumah mereka.

"Kakak~! Ampun~ keluarkan akuu~!" teriak pemuda manis itu, dan Ivan hanya menanggapinya dengan bersenandung sambil mengaduk adonan _cake_nya.

.

.

.

-Spring 14th, year 3, at 5.30 a.m.-

-Gretel's House-

Normal POV

"_Kringg… Kring…"_ suara nyaring jam weker membangunkan seorang gadis petani. Ia segera bangun dan mematikan wekernya sambil sesekali merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Huaa~" ia menguap. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah ruangan bertuliskan _bathroom_ untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian ia segera keluar.

'_Hari yang cerah. Spring Harmony Day, ya? Kuharap Ivan memberiku kue, atau setidaknya coklat,'_ batin gadis itu. Ia melihat ke arah jam wekernya. Sudah hampir jam 6, sudah waktunya ia bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang menurutnya penting saja. Ia ingin sedikit bersantai hari ini, setelah semalam ia pulang sangat larut karena asyik bergosip dengan para gadis Kota Zephyr.

"Tok… tok…" suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aktivitas pagi Gretel. Ia segera membuka pintunya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang pemuda tampan yang disukainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ivan?

"Selamat pagi, Gretel. Maaf mengganggu," kata pemuda itu sopan.

"Ah… pagi, Ivan. Ada perlu apa? Ayo, masuk," katanya mempersilakan pemuda itu masuk ke rumahnya. Ia segera berlari ke dapur setelah menutup pintu rumahnya dan menyeduhkan 2 cangkir _summer tea_ untuknya dan Ivan.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu. Oh, _summer tea_? Kau tahu banyak mengenai apa yang kusukai selain _herb parfume_?" tanya Ivan terkejut. Sebenarnya berapa banyak yang gadis ini ketahui tentangnya? Kalau soal si-pemberi-informasi, sepertinya ia tahu siapa tersangka utamanya.

Gadis cantik itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Ivan. "Oh, ya, ada perlu apa kamu pagi-pagi datang ke sini?"

"Ah… maaf… hampir saja aku lupa. Kau tahu hari ini adalah hari _Harmony_, bukan?" gadis itu mengangguk. "Jadi… err… aku kemari ingin memberikanmu ini. Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan rasanya, tapi kuharap kamu menyukainya," katanya sambil menyerahkan sekotak _chocolate cake_, buatanya kemarin malam setelah berhasil 'menghukum' adiknya. Tampak sebuah cake yang cantik dengan hiasan cherry segar di pinggirannya. Sedangkan di bagian tengahnya, tertulis '_Be mine, forever'_. Mencontek ide Dirk rupanya.

Melihat cake itu Gretel hanya bisa berterima kasih, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa lagi. Ia sudah terlalu malu untuk menjawabnya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Ivan padanya. Sebuah benda yang sangat sakral dan jarang ditemukan di dunia ini. Benda yang melambangkan ketulusan. Benda yang digunakan sebagai pengganti cincin. Sebuah, lebih tepatnya sehelai, sehelai bulu. Tapi bukan bulu biasa, melainkan bulu biru.

"Gretel, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menunjukkan benda ini padamu. Benda ini kudapat dari almarhum ibuku. Ia berpesan agar aku memberikannya pada seorang gadis yang berarti bagiku. Dan kurasa, kamu adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku, melebihi segalanya. Jadi apakah kamu mau menerimanya?" kata Ivan gugup. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, menandakan ia sangat gugup.

Gretel yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, lalu menangis. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Gretel… apakah aku menyakitimu? Maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Tidak… kamu tidak menyakitiku sama sekali. Aku hanya terkejut, ternyata orang yang kusukai juga menyukaiku," kata Gretel sambil terisak.

"La…lu?"

"Iya, aku mau menikah denganmu," jawab Gretel, menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya dibalik isakannya yang sudah mereda. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan besar di tahun ini. Ia hanya berharap bahwa Ivan akan memberinya kue. Toh, mereka hanya sahabat –menurutnya-. Tapi yang terjadi melebihi bayangannya. Ivan melamarnya!

Ivan tersenyum, sambil menahan rona di wajahnya. Ia memeluk Gretel. "Terima kasih, Gretel. Terima kasih karena kamu telah menerimaku," bisiknya lembut.

.

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

.

Hai, minna~ ^^

Sebelumnya Ray ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin diri ngebaca chappie 1 nya~ makasih banyak juga buat Ayaka-san sama Anonymous-san yang udah dengan baik hati ngereview fi cabal ini… makasih… makasih… ^^

Anoo~ ini final chappie. Moga-moga minna suka sama ide Ray yang gaje bin abal ini. Ung~ masalah endingnya, ituu… Ray rasa agak ngegantung sih. Tapi Ray udah mentok ide. Bingung mau digimanain lagi. jadi yah, berakhir dengan suksesnya nyungsep kebawa ombak gulung-gulung #apasih?

Terus, ituu… Ray minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kelambatan Ray dalam menyelesaikan fic ini. Udah ngetik, mentok, tutup ms. Word, maen game… jadi jangan heran kalo ngeliat Ray sering onlen, tapi ga update-update… ahaha~ #digampar… Ray si semangat 45 buat nyelesaiin fic ini. Tapi nyangkut idenya kayaknya parah deh. Jadi updatenya rada telat. Padahal di chappie 1, Ray uda janji bakal update secepetnya… hwaa~ gomen ne~ #bungkuk 90derajat

Dirk dihukum Ivan? Poor Dirk~ cup… cup… sini Dirk, Ray peluk #ditendang. Mau tau Dirk diapain? Sederhana, kok. Cuma dikurung di toilet. Hukuman ala guru zaman penjajahan –mungkin-. Alasan Ray pake hukuman itu, karena Ivan adalah seorang guru. Yak, alasan paling bodoh… itu Cuma dark side of Ivan aja, kok… karena Ivan adalah seorang Mr. Perfect bagi Ray, sekali-sekali dikurangin dikit sifat baiknya #ngawur… bagi penggemar Ivan, maap sangatt, Ray sudah membuat Ivan tampak kejam… #kabur

Oh~! Resep cake nya itu, Ray ga tau cake itu bahannya apa aja. Mau buka resep di Harvest Moon, males #dilemparsendal. Jadi Ray masuk-masukin asal aja, yang nongol di otak Ray. Moga-moga ga salah deh. Ada yang mau coba bikin cake pake bahan-bahan yang Ray cantumin? Soal rasa, Ray ga berani jamin enak. Tapi kalo enak, Ray minta, ya? #duak~!

Kalo minna ngerasa sifat Freya di sini mirip sama Nico Robin (One Piece), Ray emang bikin sifatnya Freya kayak gitu. Soalnya pas ngobrol sama Freya (ato ngajak ngobrol), Ray ngerasa Freya itu dewasa banget. Berhubung Ray lagi tergila-gila baca fic ZoRo, jadi malah ngambil sifatnya Robin… Gomen ne~ #bungkuk 90derajat

Ray juga minta maap lagi buat typo yang *lagi-lagi* ngeganggu minna. Moga-moga typonya sedikit. Soal karakter Ivan yang OOC, anoo~ Ray ga bisa ngebenerin lagi. Otak Ray buntu mikirin karakter Ivan itu gimana. Jadi Ray biarin tetep emosional gitu.

Anoo~ Ray ada niat buat bikin chappie 3… Cuma sekedar bonus chappie aja, kok. Uda dalem proses juga sihh… tinggal utak-atik sana-sini, publish… tapi itu, Ray ga tau kapan publishnya… ahaha~ #ketawamiris… Jadi statusnya Ray bikin complete… Nanti dibaca juga ya, minna (maksudnya kalo Ray update gitu, promoo~)… ^^

Arigatou~ ^^

Ng… Ray juga mau coba bales review dari sini, keren sih #mataberbinar #ditendang…

**Ayaka Aoi:** Makasih review sama masukannya, Ayaka-san… Ivan nggalau yah? Ahaha~ itu anggep aja disesuaiin ama anak muda jaman sekarang #ditendang… hubungan Ivan sama Gretel itu bisa dibilang cuma temen, ga ada status yang ngiket. Kalo elitnya mungkin sahabat ato adik-kakak? Jadi ya kayak cemburu buta mungkin? #diserangfansIvan… jadi maap, ga ada flashbacknya, mau coba bikin, tapi ga dapet ide sama sekali… ngg~ yg dibold/italic itu yg mana yah? Karena ga tau, jadi tetep begitu… gomen ne #bungkuk 90derajat… endingnya cuma begini, ga tau masuk happy ato nggantung mungkin? Haha~ #ketawapaksa

**Anonymousgirl88:** Makasih untuk review dan segala koreksinya Anonymous-san (panggil begitu, boleh?), gyaa~ syukur sangat kalo ga ada typo #nangislebay #lupakan… ahaha~ ini mainnya aja uda jarang-jarang Anonymous-san… abis ituu, maennya numpang di ds orang #malah curhat… ini udah dilanjutin, tapi mungkin dengan ending nggantung… ahaha~ #ditimpuksendal


	3. Chapter 3

**Harmony Day Love**

**Genre**: Romance & Family

**Rated**: K+

**Pair**: Ivan/Gretel, Dirk/Gretel, Dirk/?

**Disclaimer**: Kalo Harvest Moon punya Ray, rasanya Ray ndak perlu bikin fanfic abal kayak gini deh…

**Summary**: Ivan sudah cukup lama menyukai Gretel, tapi ia masih belum berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Begitu pula dengan Gretel. Ia mulai menyadari kalau Ivan adalah sosok yang dicarinya. Dirk yang mengetahui bahwa kakak dan sahabatnya saling menyukai mulai iseng untuk menyemangati –atau mengejek?- kakaknya.

**A/N**: Di sini Ray buat umur Dirk 21 tahun, Ivan 24 tahun, Angelo 25 tahun, Lloyd 24 tahun, Raul 29 tahun, Gretel 22 tahun, Antoniette 21 tahun, Freya 24 tahun, Sherry 22 tahun, dan Daisy 23 tahun. Hansel jadi kakaknya Gretel yang tinggal di Kota Sunshine –kota Ivan dan Freya bekerja-, umurnya sekitar 26 tahun.

**Warning**: Typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, ending maksa, etc, etc… xp

Don't like? Don't read~

Like? Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Bonus chappie: Another One?

-Spring 14th, year 3, at 5.38 a.m.-

-Front of Zephyr Café-

Normal POV

Seorang lelaki berkumis berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke depan pintu masuk Zephyr Café. Tatapan matanya tidak terlalu fokus, sibuk melihat ke kiri-kanan, memastikan tidak ada sesosok manusia pun yang menyadari kehadirannya. Tangan kanannya sibuk menggenggam sebuah bungkusan dengan pita berwarna merah cerah, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah ampop berwarna kuning.

Ia terdiam, menatap sendu ke arah benda-benda yang dibawanya, lalu menatap pintu masuk Zephyr Café, yang masih tertutup. Begitu terus, bergantian.

"Berikan, atau tidak?" gumamnya.

Ditatapnya lagi benda itu. Tapi berbeda, kali ini, terdapat keyakinan dan keteguhan dalam tatapannya. Diletakannya benda yang ada di genggamannya tepat di depan pintu masuk bagian utara Zephyr Café. Tanpa ragu, diketoknya pintu itu, lalu ia segera besembunyi bersamaan dengan keluarnya seorang gadis blonde.

Gadis blonde itu melihat ke segala penjuru yang sanggup ditangkap oleh lensanya, lalu terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah bungkusan dan selembar amplop di dekat kakinya –hampir terinjak-. Diraihnya bungkusan dan amplop itu. Matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika mendapati namanya yang tertulis di bagian depan amplop itu. Gadis berusia 25 tahun itu membuka amplop itu dan mendapati surat yang tentunya ditunjukkan padanya. Sedetik setelah selesai membaca, ia tersenyum. Digenggam erat kertas itu, juga bungkusan yang tadi dipeluknya.

"Hei, Mr. R yang di sana, terima kasih," teriak gadis itu. Ia lalu masuk dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

.

.

.

-Spring 14th, year 3, at 7.00 a.m.-

-Felix's House-

Normal POV

Seorang pemuda bermata ruby menghampiri seorang gadis berpakaian serba biru. Ia menyodorkan sekotak besar kue tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat lembut, membuat pemuda di hadapannya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih, Lloyd," kata Sherry. Ia lalu mengecup pipi sebelah kiri pemuda yang dipanggilnya Lloyd tadi.

'_Oke, cukup, atau aku akan mati karena penyakit jantung,' _pikir pemuda itu. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak mengikuti irama. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kotak lebih kecil lagi dengan warna merah. Lalu diberikannya kotak itu kepada Sherry.

Sherry hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Tidak mengerti, mengapa ada 2 hadiah di hari yang sama. Apakah itu kue kecil untuk ayahnya? Sedangkan Felix yang mengintip di balik ruang kerjanya hanya tersenyum.

'_Putriku yang cengeng rupanya sudah dewasa,'_ batinnya. Ia menghapus air matanya yang tak sengaja keluar. Ia merasa bahagia dan sedih di saat yang sama. Sebentar lagi putrinya akan meninggalkannya dan hidup dengan orang yang dicintainya, calon menantunya.

Melihat Sherry yang hanya terpaku bingung di depannya, Lloyd menjadi tidak sabar. Ia membuka kotak kecil yang ada di tangannya, sepasang cincin. Ditatapnya lembut gadis di hadapannya itu. "Menikahlah denganku," katanya tegas, tanpa keraguan. Gadis itu mengangguk, lidahnya kelu, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu bahagia hari ini. Lloyd lalu mengangkat tangan kiri Sherry, memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis gadis itu. Begitu pula dengan Sherry. Ia memasangkan cincin dengan motif dan warna sama, pasangan cincinnya, di jari manis Lloyd.

.

.

.

-Spring 14th, year 3, at 11.23 a.m.-

-Hotel Loby-

Normal POV

"Lalala~" Senandung seorang gadis lincah sambil mengibaskan kemocengnya di lukisan yang tergantung di dinding. Sedangkan sepasang lansia melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut. Mereka menyayangi gadis itu, seperti halnya mereka menyayangi cucu mereka sendiri.

"Kuharap Daisy segera mendapatkan pendamping," kata Stuart.

"Iya, kuharap juga begitu. Saat aku semuran dengannya, aku sudah menikah denganmu. Jadi kurasa sudah pantas kalau ia memiliki pasangan saat ini," jawab Ethel. "Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan ia dengan salah satu tamu langganan di sini?"

Stuart tampak menimbang-nimbang ketika pintu hotel dibuka. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut bergelombang yang diikat memasuki hotel.

"Angelo~" kata Daisy riang.

"Halo, Museku. Aku datang untuk membawakan ini. _Happy Harmony, Dear_," katanya lembut sembari menyodorkan setoples _chocolate cookie_s. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya merona menerima pemberian dari seniman muda itu.

Stuart yang melihat itu lalu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Ia berdehem, lalu berkata, "Sepertinya ada yang mengunjungi cucuku di jam kerjanya".

"Ah… Kakek Stuart… maaf aku mengambil jam kerja Daisy. Kukira Daisy sudah selesai bekerja jam segini," kata Angelo, merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak menyangka bahwa cucuku akan didatangi _gentleman_ yang membawakannya hadiah. Daisy, temani Angelo. Kurasa, pekerjaanmu hari ini sudah selesai. Silakan menikmati hari _Harmony_," kata Stuart lembut.

"Baik, Kek. Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu, ya, Kek, Nek".

Stuart hanya memperhatikan pasangan pemuda-pemudi di hadapanya yang tengah bergandengan berjalan keluar dari hotel. Ia mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati istrinya. "Sepertinya kita tidak perlu melaksanakan rencanamu, Ethel," bisiknya lembut. Ethel hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Selamat Hari _Harmony_, Sayang," lalu dikecupnya kening istrinya itu.

.

.

.

-Spring 14th, year 3, at 1.38 p.m.-

-Sunshine Town-

Normal POV

"_Tik…tik… klik…"_ suara ketikan di komputer saling beradu. Jam makan siang telah usai dan para karyawan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda.

"Huh…" terdengar suara desah napas –yang kesekian kalinya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali- dari seorang gadis dari ruangan lain, ruangan manajer P.T. SunRise. Raut wajahnya terlihat keruh, seperti sedang ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"_Tulilulit…"_ _intercom_ di ruangannya berbunyi. "Bu Freya… ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Bu Freya sekarang. Katanya ia tidak memiliki janji dengan Ibu sebelumnya, tapi katanya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan. Apakah tamunya mau diterima?" kata suara dari _intercom_.

"Siapa?" tanya Freya singkat. Matanya masih tetap fokus pada layar komputer. Bagaimanapun kondisi hatinya, ia tetap harus professional dalam bekerja.

"Seorang pemuda, katanya ia bernama Hansel".

'_Deg!'_ jantung Freya berdegup. _'Ada apa ia datang ke sini?'_ pikirnya.

"Bu Freya?" suara di _intercom_ kembali menyadarkannya.

"Suruh dia masuk ke ruanganku saja," kata Freya, lalu memutuskan sambungan _intercom_nya.

Tak sampai 5 menit, seorang pemuda brunette masuk ke ruangan Freya. Freya segera mempersilakannya untuk duduk dan menuangkannya secangkir teh hangat, minuman yang selalu ada di ruangannya.

"Terima kasih," katanya riang.

"Sama-sama," jawab Freya lembut, khas seseorang yang berpendidikan. "Hansel, ada perlu apa kamu datang ke sini? Kata asistenku, ada hal yang penting".

"Oh… ituu… anuu…"

"Ng? apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak… tidak ada. Hehe~ aku hanya grogi saja. Aku ke sini untuk memberikan ini," kata Hansel menyodorkan bungkusan.

"Boleh kubuka?" tanya Freya lembut.

"Tentu~"

Dibukanya bungkusan dengan pita berwarna merah muda itu. _Cookies_. Banyak _cookies_ dengan warna coklat dan _cream_, menunjukkan hasil panggang yang sempurna.

"Ini, aku mendapatkan resepnya dari adikku sejak _winter_ tahun lalu. Dan dari awal _spring_ aku berusaha membuatmu. Semoga tidak mengecewakanmu," jelas Hansel.

Gadis itu mengambil sebutir, lalu memakannya. "Hm… enak sekali," katanya sembari tersenyum, setelah menghabiskan potongan _cookies_nya.

"Benarkah?" gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Syukurlah," katanya lega. "Ah, aku juga membawakan ini," katanya sambil mengeluarkan bunga-bunga yang dirangkai menjadi sebuket bunga yang indah dengan pita berwarna senada dengan pita yang digunakan untuk mengikat bungkusan _cookies_. "Bunga ini hasil panen di kebunku, agak berantakan karena aku mengikatnya sendiri, tapi kuharap kamu menyukainya".

Freya menerima buket bunga dari pemuda yang dikaguminya. Ketika menerimanya, secarik kertas yang tergantung di ujung pitanya mengenai punggung tangannya. Ia membacanya, lalu menutup mulutnya secara reflek dengan tangannya. Hal yang dilakukannya ketika terkejut.

"Bagaimana? Kamu bersedia?" tanya Hansel.

Freya segera memeluk Hansel, lalu mengangguk "Iya, aku bersedia".

Tahukah apa yang tertulis di kertas itu?

_Bersediakah Nona Freya menjadi pendamping hidupku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, menjadi orang yang pertama kulihat ketika aku membuka mataku di pagi hari, menjadi perempuan yang kelak dipanggil Nyonya Hansel?  
PS: Aku sih, maunya dijawab __'IYA'__…*w*_

_- Jack Hansel Blonde_

.

.

.

-Spring 14th, year 3, at 3.06 p.m.-

-Claude's House-

Normal POV

Seorang Bapak pecinta teh tengah menikmati hari liburnya sambil membaca koran. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis tengah menghirup tehnya. _'Sore yang tenang seperti biasanya,'_ pikir gadis itu. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah _mannequin_ yang terletak di ruang tamunya, _mannequin_ pemberian ibunya yang juga seorang desainer, sama sepertinya. Tangannya menyusuri setiap senti kain yang terpasang di mannequin itu dengan jari lentiknya. Sebuah gaun pengantin yang cantik, hasil kreasinya sendiri.

Claude, ayahnya, menoleh, melihat ke arah putrinya yang menyerupai istrinya. Sebuah potret yang sempurna, sama persis, bahkan sampai ke sifatnya yang _introvert_. "Antoniette, apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, Nak?"

"Tidak ada, Yah. Aku sedang bosan saja. Bagaimana menurut ayah tentang gaun ini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan masih terpaku pada gaun yang sedang disentuhnya.

"Bagus. Bagus sekali. Kamu semakin menyerupai ibumu. Cerdas dan kreatif. Kurasa, kamu akan cantik sekali dengan gaun ini di pesta pernikahanmu".

"Terima kasih, Yah," jawabnya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti rumah itu. Mereka kembali bergelut dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba…

"_Tok… tok…"_ terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. "Ada orang di rumah? Haloo~" teriak dari luar.

Antoniette yang berada paling dekat dari pintu segera membuka pintu. Matanya terbelalak ketika dihadapanya berdiri sosok pemuda dengan senyum secerah matahari pagi.

"Hai, Antoniette~" sapanya ramah.

"Ah… Hai. Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya datar, seperti biasa.

"Ahaha~ jangan judes begitu. Aku ingin menyerahkan ini. Lihat, deh~! Ini hasil kreasiku sendiri. Bagus, 'kan?" tanya pria itu heboh. Antoniette melirik sekilas ke kotak yang dibawa oleh Dirk. Matanya kembali terbelalak ketika terlihat tulisan agak berantakan yang tertulis di atas kue itu.

"Haha~ mau?" tanya Dirk.

"Ma… maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja _cake_nya. Juga… kata-kata yang ada di sana. Apa kamu mau membalasnya?" kata Dirk, dengan muka memerah.

"Iya, aku juga sayang sama kamu," kata Antoniette ketus, berusaha menutupi malunya. Tapi sepertinya wajahnya sedang tidak bersahabat dengannya. Wajahnya memerah seperti buah tomat yang matang.

"Hore~" Dirk langsung memeluk Antoniette. Sedangkan gadis yang dipeluknya hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan mata terbelalak. Terkejut dengan reaksi dari pemuda ceria itu. "Kalau gitu, kita menikah saja, ya, Antoniette? Mau?"

'_Blush~' _wajah Antoniette semakin memanas. Sampai…

"Ehm… kamu mau menikahi putriku?" tanya Claude dengan tegas.

"Iya, Paman~" kata Dirk riang. "Boleh?"

"Tidak. Kalian belum boleh menikah. Kalian masih terlalu muda. Lagipula aku masih ingin ada di samping putriku yang manis ini. Kakakmu juga belum menikah. Bicarakan ini setelah kakakmu menikah," terang Claude yang ternyata memiliki sifat _father complex_.

"Yah, Ayah~" rengek Dirk.

"Kau belum kuijinkan memanggilku ayah sekarang, Dirk. Atau kau tidak kuizinkan datang kemari lagi?" ancam Claude.

"Ah, ayah jahat. Aku 'kan sayang Antoniette dan ayah~" katanya riang.

"Kauu!" geram Claude mulai mengejar Dirk.

Antoniette? Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ayahnya dan pacarnya berkejar-kejaran di dalam rumahnya. Sungguh sore yang 'tenang'.

.

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

.

Selesaii~ Kali ini bener-bener selesaii~ yay~~! #alay

Kisah Raul dan Marian? Ray sendiri ngerasa janggal, soalnya Marian sendiri ga ngasih harapan ke Raul. Ahaha~ ini sekali lagi, murni ide ngawur dari Ray. Abis, Ray kasian kalo ga pasang-pasangan. Lagian, nanggung, masa nama Raul cuma disebut? Jadi Ray bikin sekalian aja. Terus, cara ngasihnya, diem-diem, soalnya Raul itu secret admirernya Marian, 'kan? Mohon maap kalo kurang mantep ditambah OOC tingkat dewa #nundukdalem.

Lloyd acuh yah? Nyebelin! Ahaha~ gomen~ Ray ga niat bashing Lloyd kok… Ray juga suka sama Lloyd, suka gitu aja sih… ahaha~ Ray suka semua chara Harvest Moon… Tapi Ray ga bisa bayangin Felix yang super kekar itu terharu… unyu" yaa? Eh, mungkin pada bingung kenapa Felix bisa tau yah? Itu settingnya di kamar Sherry, jadi tepat di sebelah ruang kerja Felix… and yup, Felix curi-curi denger… ahaha~ #gaploked~ :3

Soal panggilan dari Stuart buat Angelo, Ray ambil dari rival event. Kalo ga salah Stuart pernah nyebut Angelo itu 'gentleman' 'kan? Ahaha~ #garuk-garuk kepala

Terus, terus… Ray minta maap lagi. Berhubung Ray ga tau suara _intercom_, jadi begitu aja, ya? Tadinya mau pake _'kring… kring…',_ tapi kok malah keliatan kayak jam weker di ruang kerja? Kesannya janggal aja gitu #sotoy… Ditambah isi suratnya Hansel… pasti pada mikir, 'kok rasanya kayak lamaran di sinetron-sinetron di tipi yah?' nahh, kalo ga salah, itu emang diambil dari sinetron apa gitu (lupa judulnya)…. #gubrag~ #dilempar kemoceng sama Daisy

Luu… luu… (baca: lalu, lalu), soal Claude yang father complex, ano~ itu cuma keisengan Ray aja. Wajar 'kan kalo seorang ayah nganggep anaknya yang paling cantik (alasan)? Terus Dirk yang manggil Claude dengan sebutan 'ayah', itu karena Ray rasa Dirk orangnya super blak-blakkan. Apa yang dia rasain, dia keluarin. Apalagi kalo udah seneng, ga pake disaring lagi apa yang dikeluarin #sotoy

Anu~ Ray juga mau ngasi sekilas info ga penting… kalo selama ini Ray termasuk lambat dalam hal publish/update, untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, Ray (mungkin) ga bakal nongolin cerita apa-apa… ung, istilahnya hiatus yah? Selain seret ide (karena pada dasarnya Ray nulis fic karena sifat 'pengenan', jadi ga punya ide apa-apa), Ray masih mau adaptasi sama lingkungan baru #sumpah, ga pentingbanget… Tapi kalo sempet sama dapet ide baru, Ray bakal coba ngetik lagi, entah kapan itu… #gabertanggungjawab… Ah, Ray bakal tetep jadi pembaca, mungkin ngereview sana-sini nongolin nama? Ahaha~ #sokeksis… :3

Sehari sebelom lebaran... Ray mau ucapin selamat Hari Lebaran... Mohon maap lahir dan batin... #nyomotkue

Sekali lagi, Ray ucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah sempet-sempetin baca sama ngereview. Mohon minta review (lagi), ya…

Bales di sini lagi ahh~ #gataumalu…

**Anonymousgirl88:** Makasih reviewnyaa~ ^^ itu… gimana yah? Abis kalo panjang, Ray belom berani, takut malah ga sanggup nerusin, terus discontinued (mood ngetik Ray datang ga dijemput, pulang minta ongkos)… soalnya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, Ray mungkin cuma bakalan nongol sebagai pembaca, ato mentok reviewer… bole, bole… silakan… mau rikues apa? Tapi Ray ga tau kapasitas otak Ray sendiri dalem mengarang, jadi ga jamin hasil sama kecepatannya… #ditimpuksendal

**Ayaka Aoi:** Makasih reviewnyaa~ ^^ haha~ itu jayus banget jahilnya… abis Ray bingung sama Dirk yg rupawan itu #demamDirk #lupakan… mau dihukum Ivan? Ung~ kayaknya Ayaka-san agak err… berbeda, ya? Hoho~ Hansel sama Freya, ng… sekarang belom ada ide sih… Cuma, rasanya ga lengkap aja kalo ga pasang-pasangan… mungkin Ayaka-san ada ide? #dilemparpiso… sila, silaa~ chappie ini, apa termasuk omake? *omake itu sebenernya gimana sih?

**Putu Dharma:** ga telat kok… ga ada yang telat… *emang ini sekolah? Gaya penulisan mantep? Apa ini bukan gaya penulisan galau? #garuk"kepala… sila, silaa~ ng… turut bahagia bisa membantu (?)… nanti kabarin Ray kalo ficnya dipublish yaa… ^^ makasih kembalii ^^

**Ao Kyou:** Arigatou ne, Ao-san... ga telat kok... hho~ sila-sila... Ray malah seneng ada yang fave... #malahcurhat #ditendang... iya kaa? Syukurlah kalo suka... trimakasii... trimakasii... ihh~ Ray aja yang peluk dirk #ngarep... ini chappie 3 nyaa... semoga berkenann~~ ^^

Arigatou~ ^^


End file.
